osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Myoha no Yosuke
Myoha no Yosuke is a first-year student attending Osaka Gakuin, planning to study the antiquated art of onmyodo. His clan's heirloom, a prized wakizashi, is said to contain the power of a spirit that embodies the guiding light of the sun. His name is written "冥羽 陽典"; his family/clan name "Myoha" roughly translates to "dark wing" and his given name "Yosuke" roughly means "positive ideal". Appearance Yosuke is of average height for his age and sports a normal build, if slightly thin. His straight, dark hair is common to the Myoha clan, but his light-colored eyes are a rarity, especially among the male clansmen. His lower jaw protrudes slightly past the upper, giving him a subtle underbite, and there's a thin, seven-millimeter-long scar parallel to and just above his left eyebrow. Wardrobe As his father taught him, Yosuke keeps his wardrobe well-stocked and diverse to be prepared for any number of occasions, from parties to business meetings, from hostile engagements to funerals. Below are a few examples of the more common looks he might adopt over the course of his education at Osaka Gakuin. Casual When relaxing or out in Osaka, Yosuke's wardrobe is a simple combination of jeans with a brown leather belt, a short-sleeved, button-down shirt with a white sleeveless undershirt beneath, and a pair of non-descript sneakers. He only ever wears his shirt open in the heat of summer, but he knows better than to expose himself too much, especially while on school grounds. When the festival season comes around, Yosuke wears one of two yukata while engaging in the festivities. He owns one with a robust orange-bronze hue and greyish-green trim, but he prefers to use it as a spare. His favored robe is one that mirrors the night sky - a deep navy blue with a star-speckled pattern - with dull goldenrod trim. Uniform Yosuke's school uniform is just what one might expect for Osaka Gakuin #42: a standard red jacket with gray accents, the left sleeve bearing the school's insignia on its shoulder, over a plain bluish-white button-down shirt. The sleeves of his shirt and jacket are commonly rolled up when he's indoors, although he leaves them long in winter. The outfit is completed with black pants (and matching belt), black shoes, and burgundy socks. Yosuke's Phys Ed uniform is no less textbook than his school outfit: a red-striped white shirt and black running shorts. Business When engaging in clan business, Yosuke makes his origins known by wearing his clan's traditional outfit: a dark auburn yukata and black obi with the pattern of a large pair of black feathered wings stitched into the back. The dark grey trim on the kimono symbolizes his position as a young fledgling in the clan. For professional engagements of other varieties, Yosuke steps up the swagger with a white long-sleeved shirt and hunter-green tie, a black suit-coat and slacks, and a pair of neatly-polished black loafers. He also tends to comb his hair back for these occasions to give himself a cleaner appearance. Personality Yosuke's mood can vary based on the weather; sunny days can see him as happy and excitable as can be, but cloudy and rainy days bring out a darker, more depressing side of him. He also dislikes being cooped up indoors, preferring the open air of the outdoors instead, and will gripe constantly if he can't at least be near an open window. Aside from these quirks, Yosuke is generally a likable kid who's also easy to talk to. His temper does get the better of him from time to time, but he doesn't often hold a grudge and is quick to forgive people if they apologize sincerely. Personal History Yosuke was born to Hakuryo and Maiko of the Myoha clan's main family. As the youngest generation of the clan, Yosuke was raised to inherit their values and traditions; although he was not entirely adverse to their disciplines, he always yearned for an easier, less confining lifestyle. At age 8, he even managed to convince several kids from the branch families to band under him and form their own cadre, appropriately named "Hakuba", as a joking attempt to subvert the authority of the main family. Although the concept itself was hardly amusing, his efforts were well-coordinated enough to earn some respect among the younger clansmen, and for a short while, they actually pretended to recognize the Hakuba troupe. Sadly, a mutiny among some of the other boys resulted in a vicious brawl (in which Yosuke earned the small scar above his eye), one which shattered the group's unity after only a year. After the dissemination of the Hakuba group, Yosuke began to discover the intrigue of Japanese history. His fascination with the lore of antiquity led to increased focus in his academic studies, which pleased his parents to no end. As part of a school project, he even composed a detailed thesis debating the legitimacy of aspects of the Heike Monogatari, with primary focus on the possible resting places of the Shishio, a blade once owned by Minamoto no Yorimasa. The success of this project earned him quite a bit of respect from the heads of the clan, who deemed him fit to take on a challenge for rights to their most treasured heirloom. On the day of his 16th birthday, Yosuke was given the Sankyaku-no-tsurugi, the priceless wakizashi passed down within the Myoha clan, and placed in the middle of a dense forest. He was then tasked with escaping before nightfall and promised ownership of the prized blade if he succeeded. Several hours passed, and as the sun began to set, the clansmen began to fear that their confidences had been misplaced. Shortly before nightfall, though, an exhausted Yosuke came barreling out of the woods, claiming to have been led by a curiously-misbehaved raven chick. Believing this to be a sign of divine providence, the clan heads immediately named Yosuke the rightful bearer of the Sankyaku-no-tsurugi. At their earnest behest, he was also convinced to enroll in Osaka Gakuin #42, a high school said to specialize in dealing with supernatural forces, to study and realize his potential link to the clan's patron deity, the mythical Yatagarasu... Relationships Family * Myoha no Hakuryo 白侶 (father, age 45): As a contractor, Hakuryo has not only been able to provide for his family but has also headed up a few projects for other members of the clan. Despite being a bit old-fashioned, he embraces his son's free-spirited nature and encourages his active exploration of the outside world. * Myoha no Maiko 妹子 (mother, age 41; maiden name Sakamoto): Formerly a secretary for a legal firm, Maiko gave up her job when Yosuke was born so she could raise him. A headstrong and intelligent woman, she often took a disciplinary role when Yosuke misbehaved. He disliked her stern rules, but as he grew up and became more involved in the clan, he slowly began to appreciate her guidance. Friends and Allies * Myoha clan: There are dozens of members of the Myoha clan from all over Japan, including many under the different branch families, but they all rally under the same banner. In times of strife, any one member will find the rest of the clan behind them for support, and Yosuke is no exception to this rule. Rivals and Enemies None yet Combatant Information Strengths Although his build is somewhat small, Yosuke is rather fast and nimble, able to move his arms and legs rapidly and with great precision. He uses this to his advantage in fights, attempting to confuse his opponents and circumvent their defenses. A creative kid, he can also come up with some decent strategies in the midst of a fight and coordinates well with others even in frantic circumstances. Weaknesses Yosuke's raw strength and constitution match those of the average human teenager, meaning that he can't deal or withstand too much damage before succumbing. This means that he needs to be smart and avoid drawn-out fights, although he still has some room for development. In addition, his weapon lacks the reach of other armaments, so he's forced to get up close and personal with foes in order to deal conventional damage, which also puts him at significant risk. Abilities * Onmyodo: As part of his elective curriculum at Osaka Gakuin, Yosuke has made plans to study the path of the onmyoji. Though not quite as effective as the skills used by onmyoji in ages past, these abilities will serve him well in dealing with the phenomena that surround Osaka... ** Divination: By tuning his senses to the fundamental Godai (five major Shinto elements: fire, water, earth, wind, and sky/heaven), Yosuke can divine the nature of objects, animals, and even some humans. He can also use this ability to communicate to spirits aligned with a certain element of the Godai. At present, Yosuke does not possess this ability. ** Shikigami: By calling upon the spiritual aether surrounding him, Yosuke can call a companion forth to aid him in a variety of tasks, from studying to combat. When not manifested in its true form, it is tethered to Yosuke in the form of a small paper totem. At present, Yosuke does not have a shikigami bound to his service. ** Sealing ritual: Some creatures or spirits may be too tenacious or powerful to be killed outright. In that case, Yosuke can perform a certain rite to seal away these beings and prevent them from roaming free until such time that they can be dealt with in a more final manner. It is, however, a delicate and difficult procedure, requiring a certain set of tools, including several talisman seals, and expending a great deal of the practitioner's energy. At present, Yosuke does not have the ability to perform the sealing ritual. Yosuke currently has no signature abilities, but he may develop them if the spirit said to swell within his weapon chooses to awaken to his presence. Speaking of which... Equipment Sankyaku-no-tsurugi Etymology: "三脚の剣", literally "tripedal sword" This wakizashi has been passed down to the first son of each generation of the Myoha clan since its creation long ago. The base of its ultra-sharp, single-edged, 24-inch-long blade has been etched with a sun glyph, which remains unblemished even to the present day. A spherical chunk of bright-yellow amber is held in the pommel of the blade, trapped in place by three silver talons (an allusion to its name, which means "three-legged"). The spirit of the majestic sun-crow Yatagarasu is said to have channeled its spirit into this weapon, forming the pattern etched on the base of its blade. As the legend goes, the spirit waits within the wakizashi, biding its time until a chosen Myoha takes up the weapon. At that time, the glyph will shine with brilliant white light, unleashing the spirit within and bestowing its powers upon Sankyaku's wielder... Sankyaku-no-sode Etymology: "三脚の袖", literally "tripedal sleeve" The scabbard of Sankyaku-no-tsurugi is said to possess its own special property: at a crossroads, when the sheathed sword is gripped loosely in both hands with the point held straight up, the point will tend to lean or fall in the direction of the holder's destination. Though there is no concrete proof to suggest that this is a paranormal effect, many members of the Myoha clan, including Yosuke, have borne testament to the uncanny effects of this phenomenon. Talisman seals These enchanted slips of paper, inscribed with scriptures from the Old World, will adhere to the surface of any person or object imbued with spiritual energy. Creating each one is a delicate and tedious process, and the resources are not easy to acquire, meaning that Yosuke's supply will almost always be limited. However, each and every seal is a valuable asset to any practiced onmyoji, including a fledgling like Yosuke. Placing a talisman seal within a possessed area or upon a haunted object can, in most cases, drive out hostile spirits or at least force them to reveal themselves. Charging them with spirit power and reciting a mantra can also amplify its effects, though this can place some strain on the user, which would scale in direct proportion to the degree of amplification. Lastly and most importantly, several seals can be used simultaneously to facilitate a sealing ritual, as described above. At present, Yosuke does not have any talisman seals. Development Established Background - 16 years ago: Yosuke is born - 8 years ago: Yosuke brings several kids from the Myoha clan's branch families together in youthful rebellion, under the banner of "Hakuba" - 7 years ago: Hakuba "clan" is disbanded - 5 years ago: Yosuke begins studying Japanese lore - 1 year ago: Yosuke publishes his thesis, earning respect from the Myoha clan heads - <12 months ago: Yosuke earns the right to bear the Sankyaku-no-tsurugi and enrolls in Osaka Gakuin #42 Completed Scenes None yet Active Scenes None yet Trivia * Several facets of Yosuke's profile, from his weapon's name and form to events in his background and even down to his clan name, are based on the stories surrounding Yatagarasu, a three-legged-crow in Japanese lore symbolic of guidance and of the sun. * Yosuke's onmyodo are loosely based on his creator's obsession with the Touhou Project danmaku games. Category:Student Category:Male Category:Arcane Category:Accepted Character Category:Character Category:Supernatural Category:Human